Particularly in HVAC applications (Heating, Ventilating, and Air Conditioning) for climate control in residential, commercial and public buildings, actuators with electrical motors are used to drive dampers in air ducts. The dampers are biased toward a rest position by one or more springs which produce a bias force toward the rest position. Upon activation, i.e. when the actuator or the electrical motor, respectively, is turned on, a drive current is supplied to the electrical motor for driving the damper against the bias force from the rest position toward the stalled position. An increase of the drive current provided to the electrical motor in the stalled position produces an increased torque that may damage the gear train and over time overheat the motor. Typically, to avoid damages to the electrical motor and gear train, sensors are used to detect when the electrical motor has driven the damper to the stalled position. For an actuator, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,593,716, 6,822,409 and 6,940,241 each describe a current limiter which is configured to detect an increased current above a given level, and to reduce the current to a lower level when such an increased current is detected. In some implementations detection of an increased current is combined with a rotation sensor to determine when the electrical motor has reached the stalled position. For example, in high temperature applications, Hall sensors are used to detect rotation. Nevertheless, the circuitry needed for detecting an increased drive current and possibly rotation of the electrical motor adds complexity and costs to the manufacture of an actuator.